A Boring Day
by Clear-Glass
Summary: This is a story about a boring day for both Kagome and InuYasha... until he decided to come to her school for a little visit. Suddenly, the day wasn't so boring anymore...


A Boring Day

Inuyasha looked around as he peeped his head out of the well. It was a good thing no one had seen him sneak into the well back in the feudal era. Shippou was busy trying to keep Sango and Miroku on speaking terms. Miroku had gone too far with some of his groping and Sango was clearly having none of it. They had been entertaining for a while but now their stubbornness was just getting boring. They weren't even arguing anymore, they just weren't speaking to each other. Inuyasha had been so damn bored he was ready to reek havoc on a local village, come back and say some other youkai did it, just so they'd have something to do!

But instead he decided to pay Kagome a visit and maybe speed up her return. He _hated_ having to wait for her all the time.

When he saw all was clear, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and brushed himself off. He didn't want her family to know he was here. Who knows what problems that would cause.

"Eh? Inuyasha-kun?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's mother. He cursed mentally. So much for not letting them know he was here.

"A…ah…"

"If you're here for Kagome-chan, gomen, Inuyasha-kun but she's at school now. You'll have to wait till she comes home," her mother said with a smile.

_Wait? I have to wait more? No way in hell._ He shook his head. "Uh, if it's all right, there's something…uh…I'd like to tell her right away. So could you tell me where her school is?" What the hell is a school anyway? She always said she had 'tests' for 'school'. Oh, damn, forget it. He felt his face flame up. Her mother wasn't going to buy that; he should just go back and wait for her.

Mrs. Higurashi blinked and then smiled. "Well, if it's something _that_ important, I guess it'll be all right. By the time you get there it should be lunchtime already and Kagome forgot her lunch this morning. You can deliver it for me."

Inuyasha blinked. She was going to let him go? To deliver Kagome's lunch? But what was the meaning behind her _'that'_? Is there something she was trying to say?

Kagome's mother just giggled and waved at him to follow her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes once her back was turned. Kagome's family was just weird.

Inuyasha had been expecting a lot of rules when she told him what to do in order to deliver Kagome's lunch. He didn't get any. The only thing Kagome's ohukuro would not allow was for him to go to her school dressed like he was, nor could he go with his sword. He wasn't allowed on school property without a uniform, let alone a weapon. So she rummaged through the closets looking for a boys school uniform that would fit Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had no choice but to accept whatever Mrs. Higurashi did. Well, at least he wasn't bored anymore.

Kagome's mother found an old school uniform that belonged to her husband. Luckily, Inuyasha and him had pretty much the same build at that age so the uniform fit him well. She picked up Inuyasha's hair into a ponytail, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him to wear a pair of shoes. She finally gave up and gave Inuyasha Kagome's lunch and told him the directions to the school.

Inuyasha understood nothing of her directions except for east. So east he went and just tried picking up Kagome's scent. After a bit of wandering he caught it and followed it all the way to a few enormous buildings.

He walked by and saw both girls and boys playing on a weirdly marked field in strange clothing. A bunch of them were on a field made of rock with white markings and they were passing a ball around and tossing the ball into these strange hoop things on either side of the field. Inuyasha didn't even notice the weird looks he was getting.

This was stupid. He had no idea where Kagome was among all these buildings and he wasn't going to ask anyone. What the hell were the stupid humans going to tell him anyway? Something as incomprehensible as what Kagome's ohukuro had told him? No thank you. He'd rather sniff her out.

But just as he was headed toward one of the larger buildings he heard this strange chime and the suddenly screaming of laughter and talking. _What in the Seven Hells?_ He suddenly saw humans run by him, and he quickly leapt into the nearest tree. Inuyasha stared down and saw all of them rushing to get food or finding a place to sit down and eat, talking, laughing, a couple of guys were playing on those weird fields and some were fighting. Inuyasha shook his head. Was this how humans spent their lunchtime? What kind of place was this 'school' anyway?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back to the building. All the scents of all these other people were getting in the way, but he could still vaguely pick out Kagome's scent. Some of the windows of the room in the building were open, so he jumped through the trees to look in and see if he could spot her.

Kagome sighed. It was nice being in school again…but she didn't realize how boring it was after all her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai. Sure, it was dangerous and exhausting, but it was definitely more exciting than math. She sighed again. How boring.

Her friend Ayumi sat down next her (on her right). "Oi, Kagome-chan. What's wrong? Forget your lunch again?"

Kagome nodded. "It's really no big deal, Ayumi-chan. It's only lunch…but I forgot my money back home too. I was in such a rush to get to school on time today."

Eri plopped down on the desk in front of Kagome. Eri tossed her a cafeteria lunch that she had bought for Kagome. "What happened, Kagome? Were you sick this morning too, so it was rough getting out of bed?"

Kagome let out a sigh of joy and clapped her hands together. She gave Eri a smile and nodded in thanks for the lunch. "Itadakimasu!" Kagome began to eat, but when she saw Eri and Ayumi's expectant faces she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She swallowed. "Iie. I'm just used to sleeping in late already. I've got to get out of that habit, but I just go to bed so late sometimes."

Yuka appeared on Kagome's left with her own lunch. "Are your illnesses that bad, Kagome-chan? That you can't go to sleep at night until finally exhaustion takes over and then you sleep in late?"

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Yuka, you sound like a drama queen."

"Nani!"

Kagome chuckled, shook her head and continued eating. _Well, I can't really tell them that it's not me being sick all the time…_ "I don't know, guys. I'm usually kind of disoriented." _That's the best I can do. After all, being in the Sengoku Jidai is disorienting._

"Disoriented, Kagome? But you know what? Whenever you come to school, you look a bit exhausted but other than that you look fine. Actually, last time we were in Phys. Ed. you looked more physically fit than all of us! I didn't think being sick could be so helpful to your body!" Eri said.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "That's because you're a baka, Eri-chan. Kagome isn't physically fit because she's sick. It's all that physical therapy she has to do afterwards that makes her that fit!"

Kagome gave a little laugh. _Oh, boy…_

"You know what I think?" Yuka said looking mysterious. Her face became shadowed and her eyes glowed. "I really don't think Kagome's ever sick at all. I think she probably has some secret mission that she has to do that's conflicting with her school and she has to come up with some reason for missing school!" Yuka's dropped the spooky face. "That or she just likes to play hooky!" She stuck out her tongue.

Kagome, Ayumi and Eri were silent for a moment. Then they burst out laughing (though Kagome's was forced). _Yuka-chan has no idea that she's on the right track…_

Suddenly a scream echoed from down the hall and a girl ran by the room. Everyone in class stared as the girl went by screaming. Kagome blinked. What the hell?

There was another muffled scream from downstairs and then another from a room several doors down. The class was murmuring with worry. And Kagome felt a chill up her spine. What the hell is going on…?

A girl suddenly came running into the room, screaming, "A HENTAI!"

Guys and girls rushed up to her and Kagome could barely hear her over the racket everyone was making.

"A hentai! At the window! Just peeping through staring at all the girls! He's a weird one too! It was just terrible! He's been looking through all the windows!"

Suddenly, Ayumi-chan, who was at the window of the class gave a light scream and toppled back onto a desk. Kagome didn't hesitate. She rushed to the window. A hentai peeping into her school! No way in hell!

"Kagome! What are you doing!" Eri shouted from behind her.

Kagome went to the window and opened it with a bang, satisfied that she'd hit the hentai and probably knocked him off his perch. She smiled smugly to herself. That'll teach him!

"Oi, Kagome! What the hell did you do that for!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she stared at Inuyasha rubbing his reddened jaw, cursing at her. Kagome blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes. She turned around to Ayumi-chan and the girl at the door.

"Is this him?"

"Hai!" cried the girl at the door.

Inuyasha called from over Kagome. "What about me, eh? These humans are so damn annoying." He turned his attention back to Kagome. "All this hassle just to find you, Kagome. Oi, why can't you pick someplace easy to find you at, eh? Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated with you?"

Kagome felt the silence behind her. It was growing steadily uncomfortable with every word out of Inuyasha's mouth. She could almost hear all their questions.

_Why is this guy talking to Higurashi-san so familiarly?_

Does she know this hentai?

What's with the ears, white hair and fangs?

Does he have claws?

Since when does Higurashi-san know such a weirdo?

Kagome stared at Inuyasha furiously, a vein pulsing vividly as she clenched her fist. "Inuyasha…"

He blinked and then stumbled back on the tree. "O-o-oi Kagome! Don't get mad now! I just came all the way here to bring you this! Don't you dare sit me!"

Kagome blinked and stared at the package he was holding out. Was that…her lunch? She looked up at him and that's when she noticed his hair had been picked up and he was in an old high school uniform. He was barefoot (but that was to be expected from him). What on earth…? Kagome unconsciously held out her hands and Inuyasha dropped the lunch there. He then leapt to the windowsill and stared at her.

"I know I probably delivered it all wrong, but can I at least get a thank you, Kagome? Do you know what a hassle it was to find you in this place!"

Kagome stared at him for a beat, then shook her head, snapping herself out of it and took a step back. "Ba-baka! What the hell do you think you're going here? Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused! Everyone thinks you're a hentai!"

"HENTAI! What are these people, stupid! Why would I want to look at any of them? I've already got your ugly face to look at all the time, why would I want more ugly human faces to look at! And you haven't said 'Arigato' yet!"

"It wasn't their faces they thought you were looking at, baka! Besides, you look already weird enough!"

"What do you mean? I let your ohukuro put these clothes on me, so that way I'd blend in better!" Inuyasha leaned into the room and stared down at her, baring his fangs.

"With those ears and that hair, not to mention the eyes, fangs and claws, it's really difficult for you to fit in, Inuyasha!"

He growled at her. "You still haven't thanked me for bringing your stupid bento!"

"I already had lunch! My friends got me some!"

"So I came all this way for nothing!"

"Looks like it, baka! Why didn't you just stay home!"

"Because I was bored!"

Silence. Kagome blinked at him, speechless…for a moment. "B-b-bored! What reason is that to come all the way over here and start making a mess of my school? Are you only happy when you've done some havoc!"

"I didn't want to make a problem, I just wanted to give you your stupid bento, Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed and turned around, not seeing Kagome's stupefied face. "If my being here really caused that much of a problem, I'll go, Kagome." He got back up on the windowsill, his back to her. "Have a good lunch." He was about to leap off when he hear a soft whisper.

"Inuyasha."

He turned around slightly and saw her gentle smile. "Arigato, ne?" She held out the lunch. "You can have it. You did come all this way to bring it to me, but I've already had lunch. I'm sure you're hungry. You have it."

Inuyasha stared at her soft eyes for a moment and then turned back around. "Feh. If I wanted to eat alone, I would have stayed at home."

Kagome's heart stopped for a beat. _Oh, Inuyasha…_ He made a move to leap into the air and Kagome smiled. _You can't help yourself can you, Inuyasha? You're sweet, no matter how much you try to hide it._

The moment his feet left the windowsill… "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha hit the floor with a thud. Kagome winced. They _were_ four stories up… He pulled himself out of the ground and yelled up at her. "TE-ME! Why did you do that, you stupid wench!"

"Baaaka. Who said you were going to eat alone, eh? Don't jump to conclusions and you probably won't get into so much trouble! Now catch!"

Kagome got onto the windowsill and smiled down at Inuyasha. His face was priceless! And he already had his arms outstretched to catch her. He really couldn't help his sweetness, could he? But just as Kagome was ready to jump off, she became fully aware of all the eyes staring at her from behind. Blue lines fell over her face. There was complete silence behind except for a few gasps (reactions to her standing on the windowsill ready to jump). She slowly eased back into the classroom, a giant sweat drop forming on her brow as she laughed nervously. She looked down at Inuyasha and saw his surprised face.

Kagome called down. "Gomen, Inuyasha, but I…uh…weigh too much for you to catch!" Kagome winced. It didn't help her self-esteem any, but it would probably keep him quiet. "I'll be right down. I'll take the stairs." She turned from the window, and without looking at anyone in the room, she rushed out and headed down the stairs.

When she met Inuyasha by the tree, he was grumbling incoherently. Kagome blinked at him. _Now, what was wrong with him?_

Inuyasha abruptly grabbed her and lifted into his arms, bringing a flush out of her and robbing her of words…for a moment.

"N-na-na-nani-yo, Inuyasha! W-w-what are you doing!"

Inuyasha glared at her with narrowed eyes. "Te-me… What the hell was that about weighing too much for me to catch?" he growled at her. He tossed her into the air and caught her again just as easily as he'd tossed her. "You weigh no more than a feather to me, baka. Why do you think I can carry you on my back all the time? 'Kusho. Insulting me like that. Who do you think I am? Some weak little human? Eh? Or maybe you just don't trust me to catch you?"

Kagome blinked at him. _He was growling at her because of that?_ Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Gomen, Inuyasha. I wasn't thinking. I do trust you, I just didn't want to make a scene in front of my classmates. What would they think if I suddenly jumped out the window?"

"Oh."

Kagome felt her cheeks burn. Inuyasha was still cradling her in his arms. "Ah… Ano… Inuyasha…"

"Nan da, Kagome?"

She dangled her legs, her face burning hotter. "You…you can put me down now," she whispered.

Inuyasha abruptly turned a violent shade of red, realizing what he was doing. He put her down quickly, but gently. They stood like that for a minute; their faces flaming as they stood next to each other each one trying to get their heart to slow down.

Kagome eventually got the courage to speak. She moved toward a nearby (unoccupied) tree as naturally as possible. "Inuyasha no baka. You know, if you were that lonely you could have solved it much easier than creating such a ruckus at school."

He recovered from his blushing and narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, how am I supposed to know? I'm not exactly from here, now am I?"

Kagome sighed. "You're right. You're not." She smiled at him and motioned him to come down. He blinked and then bent his head toward her, giving her his ear.

"Truthfully, Inuyasha…I was kind of bored too."

He pulled away with a smirk. "Ah ha! Why the hell were you bitching at me, wench! Next time you come to me!"

"Nani! Excuse me, but all you do is lie around all day and do nothing! I have responsibilities, like going to school! I can't drop everything to see you, especially when I'm with you most of the time anyway!"

"But it's all right if I do it!"

"You don't do anything! Mou!" Kagome plopped down on the floor and began to open the bento. "You hungry or not, Inuyasha?"

He grumbled for a moment, but then sat down beside her. She handed him the bento and chopsticks. He looked at the food and his stomach growled. His cheeks reddened again and Kagome giggled. He turned his gaze to her and saw her gentle smile again. "Itadakimasu."

Inuyasha twitched his nose. "Itadakimasu." And he began to eat.

Kagome only watched him, leaning her head against the tree. She knew it would only be minutes before the teachers and administrators came to her to find out what the heck was going on…and she still had no idea what to tell them… She smiled. The truth? _Iya. They'd never believe that_… What could she say?

Suddenly Kagome got a little worried. What _would_ she say? How was she going to explain Inuyasha? How would they react? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea just to sit out in the open.

"Eto… Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her and spoke through a mouthful of rice. "Nahneh, Kahgomeh?"

Kagome saw the principal and her sensei starting to come out of the building. "How about we go someplace else to eat? You've already caused enough trouble here and I really don't know how to explain you."

She saw his golden gaze follow her line of sight to the two men talking by the door. Inuyasha swallowed and lifted an eyebrow at her. "I can get rid of them for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, Inuyasha. I don't want you to get rid of them." She stood up. "Let's just go to the cherry orchard, or someplace else. Going back to class today will just be too embarrassing as it is." Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Mou. So much for a normal day."

She looked back toward the sensei and principal and saw them heading their way. She grabbed the bento from Inuyasha, who made a growl of protest. She nudged him with her toe. "Mou! Hayaku, Inuyasha! We don't have any time to waste! I don't want to get in any more trouble than I already am, and explaining you is going to be practically impossible. Let's go!"

He grumbled, stood up and offered Kagome his back. After so many times riding on Inuyasha's back, Kagome didn't even think twice. When she heard the worried cry of, "Higurashi-san!" from behind them was when she realized what she had just done.

The next time she went to school it was going to be a mission explaining what went on today. Kagome sighed. Well, at least she had plenty of time to think up a good story. Maybe Souta would have some good ideas. Jii-chan was running out of them.

When Inuyasha reached the cherry orchard near the school, he let Kagome off. She looked behind them, wondering if they would send anyone after them, or contact her mother or something. Kagome shook her head. She wondered what her mother would say when she got home. Mama was understanding about a lot of things. She just hoped she hadn't gone to far.

Kagome shrugged. Oh, well. Mama sent Inuyasha over. Something like this was bound to happen.

"Oi, Kagome."

Kagome blinked and turned back to Inuyasha. "Eh? Nani?"

He stretched out his right hand and motioned with the chopsticks in this left.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat on the floor, handing him the bento as he did the same. He promptly began to continue eating. She just watched him, wondering what on earth possessed him to come to her school. Was he really that bored without her?

"Ne, Inuyasha?" He looked up at her, rice by his lip. Kagome stifled a giggle. "What's the real reason for you coming today? Usually, even if you're bored, you don't come when I'm at school. You either wait for me or come in the evening. Why such bad timing today?"

Inuyasha grumbled at nothing in particular. "Miroku and Sango had a fight."

Kagome blinked. "So? That's nothing completely new."

He shrugged. "They were entertaining at first, but after they stopped talking to each other it got boring. The only one I had for company after that was Kaede baa-baa. Shippou was trying to get those two on speaking terms again. You said you would be gone for a week this time because of 'tests' again. I was going to go crazy if I didn't do something. So I decided to come here."

Kagome leaned back against the tree. "Ah, so?" She sighed and closed her eyes. _Guess it wasn't because he missed me or anything._ "I guess there was no clue for Naraku or no Kouga around this time, huh?"

"Oi, Kagome!" She opened her eyes and saw his growl. "What's that supposed to mean! That's those are the only things I do!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Hai."

Inuyasha leaned closer to her, fangs baring in her face. "TEME! That's not all I do! I do other things too!"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Ah, so?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, Inuyasha, what else do you do, other that want to hunt down Naraku, or kill Kouga-kun?"

"Hunting down Naraku is the most important thing I have to do!"

"And killing Kouga-kun is the next important thing, ne?"

Inuyasha sat before her pouting for a moment before he turned with a "feh". Kagome sighed at his back.

"Kagome, if you didn't want me around, you could have said so earlier. I didn't come here to get criticized."

Kagome let out another heavy sigh.

"Osuwari."

_B-TONNG._

"TEME! Why did you do that!"

Kagome looked into the flaring golden eyes. "Why did you come here, Inuyasha? Bringing my bento and making a mess doesn't seem to be a real reason. And being bored just doesn't cut it. What _are_ you doing here?" she said quietly. His demon eyes softened.

"It's boring without you around, Kagome."

She half smiled and turned away. "What about Kikyo, Inuyasha? I'm sure she would be happy with your company. After all, you chose her, didn't you? Shouldn't you spend time with her and not me? Why come all the way to my time, get yourself in who-knows-what kind of trouble, just to see me, when you have the woman you love back in your time? Wouldn't you be happier with her?"

When Kagome got no answer, she turned back toward him. Inuyasha was looking away, his eyes distant. She felt her heart grow heavy. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut. He came to her, didn't he? Maybe this was good sign… Oh, who was she kidding. She found out long ago, she would never be able to compete with Kikyo. Having Inuyasha come to her time so often just made the thought of losing him more painful.

"I feel calm when I'm with you."

Kagome blinked. Inuyasha's face had softened. The wind blew through his hair, making the silver more pronounced against the dark uniform. He didn't look at her, but he smiled lightly.

"When I get restless…I feel calm when I'm with you. Your scent makes me calm. If you're not around I feel uneasy until you're back. I was always alone before. Then you came and suddenly I wasn't so lonely anymore." Kagome could only stare dumbfounded at him as his cheeks reddened. His eyes drifted to her and then moved away again. "I like being near you."

Kagome smiled, but Inuyasha didn't say anything else, nor did he turn back to her. She got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. She felt Inuyasha relax. She buried her face in his hair.

"I like being with you too, Inuyasha."

She felt his hand move over hers and she relaxed against him.

"Kagome?"

She smiled, lifting her head off his. "Nani?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "Why…?" He shook his head. "How did you make me trust you so much?"

"Eh?"

Inuyasha turned to her, and Kagome felt the confusion going on in his eyes. "Lots of things have happened to us. Some things…I still dream about, sometimes. I remember what Naraku said when we first confronted him. When you came back after I pushed you into the Well. He asked about the trust between Kikyo and me, and how our bond could have been broken so easily." Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "That question bothers me too. Why was it broken? I thought we trusted each other…"

Kagome shook her head. "Your bond with her had just been formed. It was still new and different. It happened suddenly. Even though you two trusted each other and loved each other, it was easy for Naraku to trap you, because your love was so new." She sat back down against the tree with a sigh.

Inuyasha just looked at her for a moment and Kagome tilted her head, wondering about the emotion in his eyes. She smiled. He was so different from when she first met him. Those eyes didn't trust anyone. His most recent memory when he awoke from his 50-year sleep, was the betrayal of his love. He had changed so much during their journey.

"Kagome…"

"Nani?"

Inuyasha blinked at her for a moment before lying down, putting his head on her lap. Kagome looked down at him in confusion, but his breathing was even, almost as if he was already asleep. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was up to. When he didn't move, she sighed and shook her head.

It was then that it hit her. She looked down at him with wide eyes. His head was in her lap…and he was sleeping…

Kagome smiled. She moved some of his silver hair out of his face. Naraku may have easily tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying each other, but the trust between them would not be so easily broken.

"Ne, Inuyasha?"


End file.
